I Love You Gatita
by Luka Hirasawa
Summary: Azusa se da cuenta de que cada vez mas va teniendo nuevos sentimientos por Yui los cuales le quiere confesar la próxima vez que la vea, o se acobardara en el ultimo momento? y si llegase a ser correspondida, como sobrevivir a una relación a larga distancia?
1. Chapter 1

-Nee!? nee!? azu-nyan, me quieres -repetía constantemente la castaña esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra-

- Por supuesto que si! yui-senpai! yo le amo con todo mi corazón, por eso por favor no se valla quédese conmigo un año mas!

-Azu-nyan yo…. –dijo yui acercándose lentamente a Azusa y tomándola con sus dos brazos mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos- Azu-nyan… me quedare siempre a tu lado –esto último lo dijo cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellas dos dándole un profundo pero tierno beso, el cual fue correspondido por la gatita.

-Azusaaa!? Azusaaa!? Azusaaa!

-Are!? Decia mientras despertaba de trance- qué pasa, Jun?

-No te quedes dormida en clase!

**Otra vez este mismo sueño!?**-Pensaba la gatita - gomen Jun, no te rías!

-Hai, hai.

**realmente desde hace tiempo a dejado molestarme el hecho de tener este sueño ¿por qué? será por el hecho que desde que las chicas y mi Yui-senpai se fueron a la universidad no ha dejado de repetirse, y además de eso no dejo de pensar en mi Yui-senpai…. espera un momento, porque digo "mi Yui-senpai" desde cuando Yui-senpai es mia!? además si realmente yo las extraño a todas y porque solo me pasan estas cosas raras con Yui-senpai …sin mencionar la alegría tan grande que me da cuando hablamos ya sea por mensaje o que me llame, porque solo me pasan estas cosas raras con yui-senpai!?**

-así todas las clases pasaron mientras Azusa seguía su discusión mental sobre que le pasaba con Yui, últimamente era lo mismo sentir que esta lejos de su senpai, extrañarla, regañarse mentalmente por hacerlo y finalmente decir es solo un sueño mas y las extraño a todas-

ya en el salón del club

- arghgggg sumire-chan, sirve el té de una vez, ne!?

- jun-senpai aguarde un momento por favor

-Sumire-chan deberías dejarla sin te por mal educada! –dijo Ui infantil y juguetonamente-

-Ehhhh ¿por qué? Ui no seas mala! –Decía Jun haciendo un puchero -

-Por favor ustedes dos podrían comportarse más maduras!?

-Lo dice quien últimamente esta mas perdida que de costumbre –dijo jun con una sonrisa socarrona-

-Baka! una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra!

-Ohh quizas… azusa-chan extrañe a mi onee-chan -dijo Ui quien segundos antes de hablar se había peinado como su onee-yui y se encontraba abrazando por detrás a azusa, A lo cual esta reacciono sonrojándose fuertemente-

-Areee!? Ui sueltame! yo no me la paso pensando en yui-senpai!

-Ehh yo no dije eso, además de que yo lo decía jugando pero por tu reacción parece que si es cierto- Al decir esto la chica de coletas se puso aun mas roja (Nose si se puede)

-yo… yo… por supuesto que no! –dijo zafándose del abrazo de "yui"

-Ahh azusa-chan eso me recuerda, mi onee-chan y las chicas vendrán para las vacaciones de verano!

Ehhh porque no me lo dijiste antes!? hace tanto tiempo que yo no veo a yui-senpai y las demás!

-Nee Nao, Sumire; ui y azusa nos quietaron todo el protagonismo hoy (ò3ó)

-sii estoy tan emocionada como tu! –respondió la menor de las Hirasawa con su gran sonrisa -

Gomen chicas yo… me tengo que ir antes! tengo un compromiso –dijo eso ultimo tomando su guitarra- si me disculpan –saliendo de la sala y dejando a todas con cara de (o.o)-

-azusa tomando su teléfono y marcando el numero de yui dudo un poco para presionar la tecla de llamar pero finalmente lo hizo- por fin! podre ver a yui-senpai y las demás! siii!- dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que ya habían contestado- Moshi moshi yui-senpai!

Del otro lado

-Ohh azu-nyan, como estas?

-Senpai! porque ud no me dijo nada de que vendrían, a pesar de que hablamos casi todos los días?

-Ehhh, yo quería sorprenderte azu-nyan!

-No mienta senpai, se le olvido… cierto?

- jejeje … como lo supiste azu-nyan!?

-Senpai la conozco muy bien –dijo en tono de regaño-

-se escucha del otro lado-

-Azusaaa, saludosss! –Gritaba la baterista de HTT

-Nee ricchan déjame hablar!

-Saludos de mi parte azusa

-Mugi-chan también!?

- Esfuérzate mucho azusa!

-minna la llamada de azu-nyan era para mi!

-se escucha que abren la puerta de golpe-

-maldita seaaa quisieran dejar de hacer tanto escándalo!? además porque siempre se reúnen en la habitación de esta cosa!?

-awww no me digas coshaa yo te amoo – Dijo la mayor de las Hirasawa haciendo un puchero-

-Azusa que hace segundos escuchaba con una sonrisa la "pelea" de sus senpai's por hablarle, al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Yui a esa persona de la cual no reconocía la voz hizo que le cambiara totalmente la expresión y que un sentimiento desagradable le llenara el estomago-

-del otro lado-

-Gomen Akira-san, prometemos no levantar la voz-trataba de defenderse Mio-

-Si, si promesa –Apoyaba la rubia Ojiazul-

-Asi que ya calmate!

- hmpf – Bufo y solo se limito a marcharse-

yui volviendo al teléfono automáticamente volvió al teléfono- gomen Azu-nyan tuvimos algunos problemas

-del otro lado-

-No se preocupe senpai… entiendo! anon… le llamare luego estoy llegando a mi casa y tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-No hay problema azu-nyan! bye bye –se despidió para luego colgar el teléfono

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué este sentimiento desagradable? pero mas importante quien era esa persona que estaba con mi yui senpai! arggg azusa deja de llamarle "mi yui-senpai" bueno…. en fin podre verlas de nuevo! .

Dijo lo ultimo entrando a su habitación para preparar todo lo necesario para el día siguiente e irse a bañar

Se preguntaran…. ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Volvi a Abrir La historia, la cosa es que bueno quiero volverla a empezar mejor presentad asi que ire subiéndola de nuevo, tal vez mañana lo haga todo, tal vez no pero la cosa es que para la próxima semana les dejare el nuevo cap ¿les gusta mi idea? Bueno espero que si Dejen Reviews Onegaii~


	2. Volverte a ver

El día estaba completamente soleado, caluroso y molesto claaro el típico día de verano y como es verano no puede faltar esa célebre frase que se repetía todos los días en esa época del mes en japón "odio el verano" y bueno porque Azusa Nakano seria la excepción-

-"odio el verano"- decía la pelinegra ya por costumbre tirada en el piso de su cuarto con su guitarra en una mano y con la otra limpiando unas gotas de sudor que caían de su frente- apuesto a que Yui-senpai debe de estar muy ocupada… no respondió mi último mensaje ….senpai… -Dijo suspirando mientras la imagen de su senpai llegaba a su mente, esto haciendo que unos segundos reaccionara sonrojándose de sobremanera-

En otro lugar un tanto alejado de la casa de la pelinegra, mmm bueno para ser mas especifica en la universidad donde estudian las chicas y en un punto más especifico la habitación de yui-chan la cual aun se encontraba dormida o bueno eso solo hasta unos segundos después-

Se abre la puerta de golpe

-idiota levántate ahora mismo!

- No te preocupes Ui, hoy es domingo – dijo aun adormecida-

-Nanii!? ¿Quién demonios es Ui? arghhh ese no es el punto levántate ahora mismo! –dijo lo ultimo ya dándole algunas palmaditas en la cara para despertarla-

-are? ah akira-chan ohayou –dijo con esa voz tan suave e infantil de ella (ahhhh la amo) mientras se frotaba los ojos como un niño pequeño-

Akira no pudo evitar sonrojarse viendo lo tierna que era esa "cosa" como ella la llamaba- ehhh de cualquier manera vístete rapido son la 12:30 y tenemos clase a las 12:50!

-Ahh es cierto olvide poner la alarma! –dijo comenzando a desvestirse –

-Que no tienes vergüenza? – dijo completamente roja, pero sin apartar la vista de su espalda desnuda-

-Are? –pareciendo no entender a lo que se refería-

-bueno no importa solo sigue! – Dijo yendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación-

-listo!

-ahh menos mal!

- oh espera tengo que ir al baño será rápido lo prometo

- bueno de acuerdo, pero rápido! – Al decir eso ya Yui había salido de la habitación-

*beed* *beed* *beed* (el sonido de un telefono u.u)

-Tiene un nuevo mensaje… noo! akira! no lo hagas por el amor de dios esa chica no es nada de ti! no tienes derecho a… no puedo evitarlo yo… quiero saber con quién habla yo quiero saber todo de ella! –dijo lo ultimo tomando el teléfono de yui y revisando el mensaje nuevo-

de: azu-nyan

asunto: quiero verla senpai!

-buenos dias yui-senpai, ¿cómo van las preparaciones para volver?, ¿cómo estan las otras senpai's?, ¿ya tiene todo listo? de cualquier manera quiero verlas a todas! pero en especial a usted senpai… le quiero! por favor no olvide traer sus deberes ya que se que no los hará cuando, las espero a todas.-

-Quien coño es esta "azu-nyan"? bueno… la he escuchado mencionar mucho por yui... pero no me gusta para nada como le habla! mas importante no sabía que viajarían en vacaciones pero lo que si se es que no permitiré que Yui se vaya sola con esa tía! es cierto yui es mía y me pertenece- Pensaba Akira con cierta molestia en el rostro-

-Ehh gomen akira-chan ya estoy lista!

-anon… yui… bueno yo… saldrás en vacaciones!?

- hai! ire a mi casa igual que mio-chan, ricchan y mugi-chan.

- ya veo… yui yo me preguntaba si… podría ir contigo? – soltó finalmente sonrojada a mas no poder

-por supuesto! akira-chan! así podrás conocer a ui, y azu-nyan!

- No malinterpretes! quiero ir solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer!

-No importa cuál sea la razón –Le respondio mi Sexy Yui con una sonrisa *w*-

-C- como sea mejor vámonos!

-P-Podrías bajar la intensidad?... estas algo acelerada

-Naniii!? Pero si a ti te gusta así, Mio

- si es cierto, pero vas demasiado rápido y no puedo seguirte bien el ritmo, Ritsu

-No puedo aguantarlo mas –dijo acortando la poca distancia que había en sus labios fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso apasionado y muy correspondido por mio- es porque no podremos hacer esto mucho cuando volvamos

-Tienes razón –volviendo a juntar sus labios

-Te amo Mio…

- yo también Ritsu..

si bien ellas llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? se lo han preguntado un millón de veces, pero que eso no es bueno? por supuesto su relación no se alejaba mucho a lo que demuestran en público pero claro tampoco era lo mismo ya que tener la necesidad de tocarse o decirse cosas como "te amo" sin temor a ser mal vistas, son esos pequeños detalles los que las torturan día tras día

-Hoy quiero quedarme a dormir aquí.

-Hai, hai pero tendrás que esperar hasta que todos estén durmiendo para ello ok? no queremos que nos descubran, como la otra vez.

-Si, pero todo se soluciono con la escusa que les di a mugi y a yui –dijo sonriendo la baterista-

-baka, no siempre funcionara la misma excusa

- lo se…

-ohh chicas! lo había olvidado

- que cosa? –respondieron todas al unísono

-Akira-chan vendrá mañana con nosotras –Siguió Yui- ella me dijo que quiere ir…

-Quee!?

-debes estar bromeando! –dijo Mio

- no me jodas Yui! Akira apenas te dirige la palabra-Siguió la baterista

- y si lo hace te insulta o te regaña- Completo Mugi-chan

-Hablo enserio! además de que hoy ella estaba realmente genial! y se veía muy linda al pedírmelo! –se defendió Yui

-Bueno si realmente quiere venir, no hay ningún problema creo… -Respondió Ritsu-

De cualquier manera lo mejor será el que nos vayamos ya a dormir, nos iremos mañana temprano asi que todas váyanse a su habitación –Mio al decir lo ultimo Ritsu le dirige una risita de complicidad, mio se sonroja y mugi casi tiene una hemorragia nasal, bueno ellas creían que nadie sabía de su relación pero aceptémoslo a nuestra reina del yuri Nadie la engaña

esa noche todo había terminado normal como se había previsto

Yui! yui! levantatee!

- oh azu-nyan no noo toques esoo, duele pero gusta

- ehh!? otra vez hablando en sueños y ahora esta mencionando a esa tipa! pero lo peor es que esta soñando? –akira se sonroja- como sea levántate!

- sii capitán –levantándose de golpe- oh akira-chan oha…

-no hay tiempo! todas nos esperan afuera tenemos que tomar el tren de las 6:30

- ohh si!

-Yui y Akira llegaron con las demás chicas y se fueron en un auto (una limusina) de los kotobuki que las dejo en la estación, tomaron el tren y luego de 3 horas ya habían llegado-

- Azu-nyan, Ui y Nodoka-chan ya vinieron por nosotras!- Dijo Yui revisando su teléfono-

-El ultimo nombre es nuevo –dijo Akira en forma de pregunta

-Nodoka? –Pregunto Mugi a lo cual Akira asiente con la cabeza-

-Es la amiga/amante de la infancia de Yui – Dijo Ritsu a lo cual recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de mio y a Akira no le agrado nada oír eso-

-Ya déjate de tonterías ritsu! akira ellas solo son amigas!

-Azu-nyan! –Grito Yui llamando la atención de todos al distinguir a la gatita-

-Yui-senpaii –dijo Azusa casi llorando y corriendo a abrazarla-

-Azu-nyan yo también te extrañe – dijo apretando a su kouhai contra su pecho-

-Vaya Azusa solo se emociona por ver a yui, que cruel –Dijo Ritsu haciendo un puchero

-Baka ritsu!- Respondió Mio

-Mugi solo miraba divertida las dos parejas y akira estaba a punto de enloquecer-

- - cla_a_aro que no senpai! –dijo Azusa sin romper el abrazo con yui

-ohh Ui, Nodoka-chan

-No es justo Azusa! debiste decirnos que las habías encontrado –reprocho un poco Nodoka

-Onee-chan –dijo Ui tirándoseles encima a yui y Azusa- te extrañe, onee-chan, te amoo vuelve conmigo-

-Ohh Ui nooo llores! yo también te amo!

-Senpai yo…también….la – Azusa no pudo completar la frase ya que también se puso a llorar-

Azu-nyan! tu también nooo por favor si Azu-nyan y Ui lloran yo… también voy a llorar – dijo yui Abrazándolas a las 2 y también empezando a llorar.

Aqui el Cap 2 *w* Ah si Quiero Aprovechar y decirle a Rosario-san... Arigatou en verdad gracias por leer mi historia y darme una oportunidad :'D Nose porque pero te amo! en verdad me inspiras a seguir escribiendo, claro también agradezco a todos los que están leyendo mi historia En verdad gracias! como ya dije pondré los caps que siguen mañana y si todo sale como lo tengo planeado el próximo capitulo para el domingo, De nuevo gracias a Rosario-san I love You y bueno byee


	3. Un buen error

-Ah! eso me recuerda, chicas ella es akira –dijo Yui tomando a akira del brazo- ella es mi vecina y...

Y niñera! -dijo ritsu interrumpiendo a yui-

-iba a decir compañera de clase, pero eso también sirve –Respondió Yui recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de todas-

-Es un gusto conocerlas, Akira wada -dijo no muy convencida después de haber visto la escena de drama entre "la kouhai" y " la Imotou" de yui-

-Gracias por cuidar de mi onee-chan akira-san

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por cuidar de yui –Apoyaba Nodoka lo dicho por Ui extendiéndole la mano a Akira

-Nodoka-chan a ti también te extrañe- Yui Termino lo ultimo lanzándose a los brazos de Nodoka-

-vamos Yui jeje nunca cambias acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña-

-Es porque quiero que Nodoka-chan también me cuide por mucho, mucho tiempo - al terminar yui de decir lo ultimo Nodoka recibe una mirada fulmínate por parte de Ui, Azusa y Akira-

-jejeje vez mio, son como tu y como yo -dijo ritsu poniendo una mirada coqueta a mio-

-Baka! ritsu! –Respondió Akiyama totalmente roja-

-Mio-chan te sientes bien? esta muy roja -

-Mugi jejeje lo que pasa es que mio se acaba de acordar que dejo sus panties – Al decir esto Ritsu recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio-

-oh ya veo …_**esa no me la creo ni yo**_

-Bueno que tal si ya nos vamos?-Dijo Nodoka recibiendo la atención de todas

-Oh cierto! Nodoka-chan trajiste tu nuevo auto? –pregunto la Hirasawa mayor-

- tuyo Nodoka?-Le siguió Ritsu

-si, fue un regalo de mi padre al graduarme

- ah ya veo

saliendo hasta el estacionamiento

-anon... Nodoka-chan este es tu auto? -dijo ritsu parada en frente de una camioneta último modelo-

-hai n.n

-sugoi! –Dijeron todas al unísono

-wooooow Yui tienes con que disfrutar! –Bromeo Ritsu

-jejeje deshoo? Ricchan

-Ustedes 2 son iguales -.-

-Nos vamos? –Dijo Akira ya lo suficiente mente estresada-

-ok

Se subieron en el "auto" nuevo de Nodoka y bueno el viaje fue ligero y tranquilo hablaron de cosas triviales, lo típico hasta la mitad del viaje donde...

-Ne! ne! azu-nyan no estas molesta conmigo cierto?-Pregunto insistente Yui-

-Porque habría de estarlo? yui-senpai…

-Es que Azu-nyan me escribe todos los días y desde antes de ayer no me ha enviado ningún mensaje…

-Yui-senpai ayer en la mañana yo le envié un mensaje, usted no lo respondió y no envié otro porque pensé que estaba ocupada! - akira al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa-

-Are? que extraño déjame ver, bandeja, mensajes, mensajes nuevos... oh aquí esta Azu-nyan

- vez te lo dije!

-Pero de igual manera esta como si ya lo hubiese leído y no recuerdo haberlo hecho... Ricchan? tu lo leíste?

- Oi no me metas en eso!

-cierto yui-senpai, solo olvido responderme y ya –Dijo Azusa un poco alterada

-Gomenne azu-nyan! gomen, gomen, gomen -Dijo Yui juntando las palmas en forma de disculpa-

-Esta bien...Yui-senpai le perdono

-Ehhh! vamos a reconciliarnos-Yui dijo eso ultimo lanzándose hacia los labios de la gatita y juntándolos con los suyos de manera suave pero un poco profunda, recibiendo una mirada desconcertante y un "ehhhh!?" por parte de todas haciendo esto que Nodoka casi se chocara-

-Espera yui-senpai! - Dijo Empujándola- que haces? estas loca?

-Gomenasai, gomenasai yo pensé que Azu-nyan me detendría como siempre lo hace...

-Are? -porque era cierto, ella no había hecho nada para detener a su senpai- senpai! debería de pensar mejor las consecuencias de sus actos!

-anon... minna ya llegamos...-Dijo Nodoka a lo cual nadie escucho

- Te he dicho que lo siento, Azu-nyan!

-de igual manera le quiero dejar en claro que eso fue un error, que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir! no quiero que usted senpai vuelva a abrazarme o tocarme ni mucho menos intentar besarme de nuevo!

Demo Azu-nyan te dije que lo siento mucho -yui la toma de los hombros-

-te dije que no me toques! -Azusa le da una cachetada a yui-

-Onee-chan! Grito preocupada Ui-

-oi azusa! –Dijeron al Unísono Ritsu y Mio

-Chicas no peleen por favor! –Suplico la tecladista de HTT

-Bola de idiotas podrían callarse y bajarse del auto ya llegamos! –Grito Akira desconcertando a Todas-

Se bajan

Nos quedaremos hoy en casa de Yui nee? digo las padres de mio y mugi están de viaje asi que ustedes no tienen prisa verdad? –Pregunto Ritsu a lo cual la otras dos responden positivamente-

-Ah los nuestros también están de viaje, es una lastima que no podrán ver a onee-chan Dijo Ui algo triste-

-no te preocupes Ui, te los veré la próxima vez

- yo me quedare contigo el tiempo que necesites -Dijo Akira guiñándole el ojo -

Todas habían decidido ignorar la ultima pelea de la castaña y la pelinegra ya que sabían que no era cualquier discusión y que si tan solo dijeran algo explotarían de nuevo

- Azusa-chan tus padres también están de gira con su banda nee?-Pregunto Ui

-hai, asi es – Respondió la gatita

-Entonces todas se quedaran? bueno en ese caso pasare por aquí hoy en la noche Yui pórtate bien nos vemos –Dijo Nodoka saliendo de la casa Hirasawa-

-Anon... yo creo que mejor me voy a...

-claro que no! Azusa tu te quedas con nosotras! – Dijo Ritsu interrumpiendo a la pelinegra

Demo.. Ritsu-senpai yo...

No creo que Yui este molesta contigo, solo ignora lo que paso hace un rato -le dijo Mio en un susurro para que solo Azusa escuchara-

-y como vamos a acomodarnos esta noche?

-Pueden ponerse tres en el cuarto de onee-chan y tres en el cuarto de invitados

En ese caso yo duermo con yui -dijo akira abrazando a yui por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de esta, recibiendo una mirada de o.o por parte de ritsu, mio, mugi y ui.

-por mi esta bien akira-chan –Respondió Yui con sonrisa

-Ritsu-san, Mio-san, Tsumugi-san... que relación llevan Akira y onee-chan- pregunto Ui

-A estas alturas no sabemos... –respondieron las tres al unisonio-

por otro lado Azusa Nakano se encontraba en una de sus ya clásicas batallas mentales-

**No de nuevo, porque de nuevo? este amargo sentimiento en mi estomago!? cada vez que alguien toca a yui-senpai yo me siento asi, o solo con que ella muestre su sonrisa a alguien que no sea yo... sin mencionar que cuando la vi ha un rato no pude evitar quedarme mirándola todo el tiempo e incluso cuando me beso se sintio realmente bien!... un momento dije que me gusto?entonces porque le grite y luego la golpee? además no se si eso se pueda llamar beso, ella solo junto sus labios con los míos fue como una clase de beso artístico o fingido no como en los sueños que tengo con ella**

-Azu-nyan! -esa melodiosa voz saco de sus pensamientos a la gatita-

-Que pasa yui-senpai? -nerviosa y sonrojada- además usted esta muy cerca!

Demo.. Azu-nyan llevas más de 5 minutos aquí parada toda roja

-Pensamos que tendrías fiebre-Defendió Mio

-jajaja pareces un semáforo!- Se burlo Ritsu

-te preguntábamos en donde querías dormir

-Yui-senpai …-Azusa solo alcanzo a decir mas …bien a balbucear-

-Quieres dormir con onee-chan?

-Eh?, no no no es lo que quería decir!

-bien entonces mugi, mio y yo en el de abajo les parece?

-No es lo que quería decir, yo... **en que me he metido**!?

Holaaaa Como han estado? bueno soy el Novio de Hirasawa Luka-chan su escritora y como ella no ha tenido tiempo y para nada me pidio el favor de que les subira yo los cap que faltan y asi lo hare, ella les dara la conti para ma*ana o mas tardar la proxima semana ^w^

Se despide: Cristian ;)


	4. Sentimientos Calidos

-y... que quieren comer?- pregunto amablemente la menor de las Hirasawa-

-yo quiero lo que sea con arroz!- respondió la presidenta y baterista de HTT-

-Yo quiero yakisoba!- dijo la tecladista ojiazul-

-Y yo helado!- dijo casi suplicando la guitarrista hermana mayor-

-Onee-chan te daré helado, pero luego de la cena vale?-

-Vamos Ui solo ignóralas y has lo que te parezca mejor!- dijo mio

-Demo... Mio-san no hay ningún problema ustedes son nuestras invitadas y deben de elegir lo que quieren -

-Entonces yo quiero que todas coman espagueti a la marinera y todo solucionado - dijo akira gritando-

-jejeje creo que akira-chan tiene razón -decía yui con una de esas risitas abobadas y lindas que solo ella sabe hacer - nee? chicas no les parece bien? -

-Bueno... si es buena idea -dijeron todas para luego seguir con sus actividades y que Ui partiera a la cocina-

-Yo creo que mejor iré a la cocina a ayudar a ui- dijo la gatita la cual no había hablado desde hace bastante rato y aun se encontraba procesando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente- con permiso- completo saliendo hacia la cocina-

-Oh Azusa-chan, pasa algo?-

-No es nada ui, es solo que quería saber si podría ayudarte?-

-Claro no hay problema, me hacia falta una mano- respondió tan dulce y amable como siempre la castaña, para así Azusa comenzar a lavar algunos vegetales-

-Ui, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo algo nerviosa la pelinegra-

-claro Azusa-chan, que cosa?-

-Que se siente estar enamorada de alguien!?- soltó finalmente la gatita bastante roja y dejando algo desconcertada a ui por la pregunta-

-Bueno... eso... yo...- balbuceaba la castaña-

-Vamos ui! eres la única a la que le puedo preguntar esto! por favor dímelo exigía algo alterada la gatita-lo siento ui... es cierto quizás tu ni siquiera te has enamorado de alguien cierto?

-Ese sentimiento es realmente cálido! -respondió la Hirasawa menor algo roja- y solo se enciende cuando miras a esa persona especial o cuando ella te ve a ti, cuando la tocas o cuando ella te toca a ti o simplemente si piensas en ella... este sentimiento cálido se hace muy intenso... -dijo llevándose las 2 manos al pecho y bajando la mirada- pero para cuando ya te das cuenta estas pensando todo el tiempo en esa persona y no puedes evitar sentirte mal cuando ella mira a alguien mas o si alguien mas la mira a ella, si ella toca a alguien mas o si alguien mas la toca a ella -decía la menor con una sonrisa melancólica y en la misma posición de hace rato- este sentimiento cálido es lo mejor que podría tener, y no creo que pueda cambiarlo por nada a aunque duela, ver a esa persona feliz... también produce este sentimiento cálido -

**Eso es exactamente lo mismo que siento por yui-senpai**...- pensaba la chica de coletas- **me niego a aceptarlo! yo solo la extrañaba y mas nada! nada!- mas importante Ui reacciono bastante al contarme eso **…**así que ella si debe de amar a alguien**- Ui tu en verdad amas a alguien no?- dijo mirándola a los ojos -

-Hai! desde hace bastante tiempo- le respondió a la gatita con una sonrisa aun sonrojada-

-Mouuu Ui, Azu-nyan! tengo hambre -dijo mayor de las Hirasawa entrando a la cocina con un puchero realmente kawaii (kyaaa si es de yui tiene que ser tierno, lindo, y de todo!) -

-Yui-senpai!-

-Onee-chan!- reaccionaron ui y azusa totalmente sonrojadas y a su misma vez teniendo ese sentimiento cálido al ver a la castaña mayor-

-Solo vine a ver si estaba lista la comida, no me tienen que gritar TTwTT -

-Ehhh? no onee-chan no es eso! estará en un minuto nada mas aguanta!-

-Cierto yui-senpai tiene que ser más paciente-

-hai, hai seguiré jugando con ricchan! -dijo saliendo de la cocina-

- lo mejor será darse prisa, Azusa-chan-

-ok!-

-Ui y Azusa terminaron de servir la cena y todas se sentaron a comer-

-Hey yui quieres que te de de comer?- Akira lo dijo de modo que pareciera una burla-

-Oh eso seria genial akira-chan! -dijo abriendo la boca y diciendo "ahh" a lo cual akira respondió tomando los palillos y dándole el primer bocado- waaa ui efta delifiioshho- decía yui con la boca llena-

-gracias onee-chan, todo fue gracias a Azusa-chan-

-oh no yo no hice casi nada - ahhhhhh debería de ser yo quien le de la comida a yui-senpai, después de todo así era cuando estábamos en le club!- pensaba azusa

-quiere otra? ohime-sama- pregunto akira a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa ok enseguida- dijo tomando nuevamente los palillos solo que esta vez los chupo antes de darcelo a yui y finalmente le dio otro bocado el cual yui recibió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo lo y las demás estaban a punto de enloquecer a su manera-

-ahhh akira! hentai!- gritaba Ritsu mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

-Es un beso indirecto pero! *0* no me gusta Yuiaki!- dijo mugi-chan con estrellitas en los ojos-

- Que fue eso? espera que acaba de decir mugi?-

-ah que dijiste? quiero escucharlo de nuevo! - dijo akira levantándose igual que ritsu-

-hentai! lolicona! – Respondió Ritsu-

-Seguiré comiendo sola … dijo yui haciendo un puchero y tomando los palillos babeados por akira-

-Onee-chan yo te la dare!- dijo quitando le los palillos y tomando otros que habían en la mesa y comenzando a alimentarla-

-En primer lugar Yui no es menor de edad! y tenemos la misma edad! y segundo lugar no soy una pervertida!- dijo akira tomando a Ritsu del cuello

-eso es lo que quieres que creamos todas- respondió l sacando la lengua-

-yahooo, jeje solo bromeo como están? chi...de nuevo peleando? - dijo Nodoka entrando a en la casa y sentándose a ver la pelea-

-Vamos ritsu-senpai ¡!decía Azusa por lo bajo que aunque no había hablado quería matar a akira-

-a si? no estarás celosa mas bien?-dijo akira-

-por que yo habría de estarlo?- respondió Ritsu

-será porque a ti también te gusta yui!?- dijo akira recibiendo un "ehhhhhh?" por parte de todas (Azusa, Ui, Nodoka y Mio estaban muriendo literalmente)

-Eh ricchan? te gusto? -pregunto Yui con estrellitas en los ojos-

-yui... yo quería decírtelo hace ya mucho...- decía ritsu con la mirada baja y acercándose a Yui- si! te amo ven a abrazarme! - dijo corriendo hacia a Yui, y Yui hizo lo mismo y dejando a todas apunto Con el WTF de sus vidas-

-Ohh ricchan estaremos juntas para siempre...- dijo yui iniciando la típica escena de drama-

-claro que si ... yui... -respondió la baterista-

-déjense de malditas bromas -dijo mio propinadole un golpe a ritsu-

-onee-chan casi me matas del susto q.q- dijo ui apunto de llorar-

-jejeje me sorprendí bastante otra pelea , pero mas extraña n.n-dijo nodoka-

-ahhhh nodoka! cuando llegaste!? - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo-

-jejeje oh eres igual a sawa-chan!- dijo yui

- bueno podrían por lo menos ayudar a recoger, ritsu akira ustedes hicieron mas desastre así que ustedes lavaran todo entendido-

-ok, vale muévete frentesota- dijo akira caminado hacia la cocina-

-a quien coño le dices frentesota!?- respondía ritsu siguiéndola-

y luego de esa "pelea" todo fue normal y tranquilo, pasaron el rato hablando, jugando lo normal en ella hasta que ya se hizo hora de dormir y todas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y nodoka a su casa

-wa sugoi esto esta mas limpio de lo que pensé!- dijo akira- bueno tienes a tu super hermanita después de todo-

-jejeje domo domo- respondió yui sonriendo-

-Yui-senpai dudo que eso haya sido un cumplido- dijo azusa-

-oh por cierto, azusa si no te importa yo... dormire con yui *akira dijo lo ultimo con cara de maníaca sexual*

-por que debiera de importarme!?- dijo algo molesta-

-Azu-nyan eso es cruel! -dijo yui haciendo un puchero y abrazando a akira-

-bahhh no empecemos de nuevo, vamos yui me estas babeando- dijo akira cargando a yui tipo recién casados, o como princesa… como ustedes le entiendan; y luego denjandola en la cama-

**Ahhh akiraaaaa bakaa no toques a mi senpai**! -pensaba azusa-

-bueno hora de dormir apagare las luces- dijo akira-

-espera akira-chan- dijo yui tomándola de la muñeca- dijiste que dormirías conmigo o3o-

-que? senpai espere! no le diga esas cosas a akira, mejor pidamelo a mi! aunque yo... le dije que no se me acercara!- pensaba azusa-

-eso quieres?- pregunto akira algo sorprendida-

- bueno es que cuando me siento algo triste me gusta dormir con ui, asi que...-

-No hace falta que me lo digas todo- dijo akira mirando con ternura a yui y sonriéndole de igual manera a lo cual yui respondió con el mismo gesto y un "arigatou"

**que fue lo que paso? desde cuando yui-senpai se lleva tan bien con esta persona? ademas que fueron esas miradas entre las dos!? además dormirán juntas!** - pensaba Azusa para luego decir "apagare las luces" y luego acostarse en el futon de al lado de la cama-

-buenas noches Azu-nyan, akira-chan- dijo yui recibiendo "las buenas noches" de las otras 2 chicas- y luego finalmente "dormir" o bueno eso aparentaron ella y Azusa por aproximadamente 40 minutos-

**yo... porque me pasa esto a mi? porque? tengo este sentimiento?, por lo que me dijo ui entonces yo estaria enamorada de... no es asi! no! yo solo la extraño... pero si la se trata de extrañar porque no me pasa lo mismo con las demas senpais?... soy lo peor... soy lo peor! pero ahora mismo no me puedo quedar mirando asi a yui-senpai con akira! no, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitir el perder a mi querida senpai! no asi!** - termino su batalla mental Azusa para luego sentarse en el futon- Yui-senpai esta despierta? -pregunto la gatita-

-hai azu-nyan, pasa algo?- dijo levantando la cabeza para poder ver a azusa-

-senpai, podemos hablar?... afuera-

-ok, esta bien- dijo yui parándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación con Azusa- que sucede azu-nyan? te sientes mal? -dijo mientras se acomodaban en un sillón de la sala de estar-

**Vamos Azusa no te acobardes en el ultimo momento- **senpai yo en verdad siento lo de esta tarde! en verdad! en verdad lo siento!- soltó finalmente Azusa-

-demo Azu-nyan eso fue culpa de Ritsu y Akira-chan tu no hiciste nada!-

-eso no! no me refiero a eso.. Me refiero a antes cuando tu me be... -dijo azusa bajando la mirada bastante sonrojada-

-ah... eso Azu-nyan! yo soy quien se debe de disculpar! hice algo que tu no querías! lo siento mucho! te prometo que aunque sea difícil yo no romperé ninguna de las reglas que pusiste, por que Azu-nyan es importante para mi ! yo no quiero volver a pelear…

-no senpai! yo no quiero eso! yo quiero que usted vuela a abrazarme todo el tiempo como hace siempre! e incluso quiero que siga intentando besarme y que bromee conmigo! quiero todo eso!-

-demo Azu-nyan yo hice eso esta tarde y todo salió mal... entonces yo... - antes de que yui pudiera continuar fue callada por los labios de la gatita con coletas la cual la había besado de un momento a otro; a diferencia de el otro beso este era uno verdadero en el cual yui y Azusa se habían dejado llevar por completo y era algo que si se podría llamar beso y no un simple choque de labios-

-Azu-nyan... yo...- separándose de su kouhai algo sonrojada (ahhhh que bella es yuii!)-

-Yui-senpai! ahora estamos a mano- dijo acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla y roja como un tomate-

-jeje tienes razón, ahora ya podemos estar en paz-

-Vamos a dormir? nee?- preguntaba Azusa obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por la sexykawaiiyhermosayui-chan y asi se encaminaron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de yui- yui-senpai... si usted quiere puede dormir hoy conmigo dijo aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba por lo anterior hecho-

-yo quiero dormir con Azu-nyan! dijo yui acostándose en el futon de Azusa- ven koneko-chan-

-jeje yui senpai no digas eso!- dijo divertida la gatita mientras se acomodaba al lado de yui-

-buenas noches azu-nyan-

-buenas noche yui-senpai- dicho esto yui se acomoda abrazando Azusa a lo cual Azusa responde devolviendo le el abrazo**- quizás es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta... pero...** -pensaba Azusa- **no no definitivamente yo ya lo sabia y no quería aceptarlo... y es el que estoy completamente enamorada de mi linda y cabezahueca yui-senpai... definitivamente este sentimiento cálido en mi pecho ahora mismo esta ardiendo, antes cuando nos besamos, antes cuando la vi después de tanto tiempo e incluso cuando no estaba yo estaba ardiendo por ti... senpai... aishiteru...-**dejando sus sentimientos por yui en claro Azusa cae completamente dormida en los brazos de su senpai-


	5. Akira-chan?

Esa día había amanecido totalmente perfecto, no había ni calor ni mucho menos frio porque eso seria extraño no? frio? en verano? lo dudo, así que bueno para resumir había amanecido totalmente fresco ni calor ni frio, fresco y perfecto.

-Perfecto...- asi lo sentía Nakano Azusa, perfecto? para ella en que ese momento que se encontraba despertando en brazos de su "Yui-senpai" como tantas veces había soñado la palabra perfecto se quedaba corta para ella en ese momento- **pero supongo que esto podría ser mejor, si tan solo yo y yui senpai fuéramos algo mas que amigas… seria mas que perfecto para mi**- se repetía mentalmente la chica de coletas.

-oh Azu-nyan ohayou gozaimazu- decía la castaña mayor que hace unos minutos atrás había despertado y notado que la gatita también lo había hecho.

-ohayou gozaimazu Yui-senpai.

-durmió bien, Azu-nyan?.

-si, supongo que fue así senpai –dijo algo sonrojada- creo que lo mejor seria despertar de una vez senpai.

-demo Azu-nyan quiero quedarme de esta manera contigo – dijo yui presionando a la gatita contra sus pechos haciendo que esta se avergonzara aun mas.

-Yui-senpai por favor las demás chicas se irán dentro de un rato así que ya es hora de levantarse!

-haiii – respondió la mayor haciendo un puchero y levantándose así las dos, dándose cuenta de que para suerte de ambas akira aun no había despertado y luego bajando a la sala en donde ya las demás chicas estaban despiertas e incluso habían desayunado.

-ohayou senpais- dijo la chica de coletas para luego obtener una respuesta de sus senpais

-ohayou minna- dijo yui con algo de pereza notable en su voz.

-jajaja Yui porque tan cansada? además que son estas horas para despertar ustedes dos? en incluso falta la otra chica-decía ritsu en un tono burlón- akira te dejo tan cansada anoche? hicieron un trio?- dijo lo ultimo cambiando el tono de burla por uno pervertido y mirando a Azusa de la misma manera, Ui quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno de las recién levantadas al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por ritsu salió corriendo a donde estaban todas, mejor dicho a donde estaba yui.

-onee-chan es cierto que hiciste "cosas sucias" con Azusa-chan akira-san? –dijo la menor sonrojada.

-que eso no es cierto!- gritaba la gatita mientras recordaba que técnicamente ella y Yui si habían hecho algo.

-Ritsu ya cállate!- dijo mio mientras le daba un patada en la cabeza- no le creas ui es una idiota pervertida.

Luego de ese suceso todo ocurrió normal akira despertó y desayuno junto a Yui y Azusa( las cuales todo el mundo había notado que volvieron a la normalidad lo cual a algunas alegro y a otras les preocupo) Mio, Ritsu , Mugi y Azusa se fueron a sus casas poco después de comer dejando asi solas a las hermanas Hirasawa y su nueva invitada la cual parecía un poco mas aliviada al irse las demás

(Con ritsu y mio, en casa de ritsu)

- no hay nadie en casa?- preguntaba la chica de ojos grises

-jejeje al parecer no…. mio-chuan~~~~ -decía lo ultimo ritsu con vos cantarina y melosa mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda- podemos hacer muchas cosas mientras estamos solas –dijo lo ultimo pasando provocativamente su lengua por el cuello de su chica.

-no podemos ritsu!- decia bastante roja y nerviosa por la última acción de su novia.

-porque no?

-oh bueno no aquí en la sala! que tal si alguien entrara y nos viera…

-jajaja ese no es problema vamos a mi cuarto –dijo para luego subir con mio a su habitación-

-ya en la habitación ritsu se había lanzado a los labios de Mio y los besaba con notable desesperación- Mio… te deseo, quiero tocarte, te deseo demasiado –decía ritsu con la respiración algo cortada-

-Rit-ri-ritsu yo también –dijo para luego volver a besarla esta vez sacándole la camisa a esta

Pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse se separaron lo más posible mientras que Satoshi el hermano de ritsu entraba a la habitación- nee-cha! okaeri, te extrañamos mucho- dijo el chico corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y sonrojándose al darse cuenta que esta estaba sin camisa- nee-chan! no deberías desnudarte asi en frente de mio-chan!

-eh? que tiene de malo?, ambas somos chicas así que no hay problema – decía Tainaka dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a su novia la cual estaba bastante roja y nerviosa por ser casi descubiertas- además que tiene mio-chan que yo no tenga?

-jajaja algo llamado pecho! – dijo inconscientemente Satoshi, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se había puesto tan rojo como Mio- ennn mio-chan no quise decir eso… go-gomen –finalmente haciendo una reverencia – de todas maneras nee-chan oto-san y oka-san te esperan abajo! –dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana casi corriendo-

-oh por dios! este idiota se la debe de pasar mirándote el pecho! me pone celosa!

-ri-ritsu! mejor vamos abajo y ponte la camisa! –dijo mio pasándole la camisa que hace minutos ella había quitado-

-ok, vamos~ - dijo ritsu bajando junto a mio la cual ya estaba mas calmada, y al llegar abajo saludaron a sus padres como el típico rencuentro familiar-

Asi ya había pasado 2 semana para las chicas, por su parte mugi también tuvo un encuentro emotivo con sus familiares y sumire-chan; azusa visitaba todos los días la casa hirasawa en la cual pasaba la mayoría del tiempo practicando con yui y akira, algunas veces con ui; aunque constantemente pasaba situaciones incomodas con akira y yui las cuales parecían llevarse muy bien, razón por la cual Ui yandere parecía contener sus deseos de matar a alguien y ocasionar un final tipo school days, pero no paso así gracias a la constante intervención de Nodoka y Azusa (que aunque las dos tenían las mismas intenciones y sentimientos que akira se contenían)

-esta es ya la 2da semana entonces hoy debería de llegar rápido a la casa de yui-senpai! –Las chicas habían acordado reunirse dos semanas después de llegar para reunirse asi con Sawa-chan la cual quería verlas-

-pasa Azu-nyan –dijo yui recibiéndola con esa sonrisa taaan hermosa de ella kyaaa la amo!-

-arigato senpai~ -dijo entrando a la casa Hirasawa notando que ya todas casi todas habían llegado-

-ara Azusa llega tarde? es imposible! –decía ritsu molestando a la gatita-

-mou no importa, además donde esta Sawako-sensei?

-dijo que iba a comprar bebidas –completo mugi algo emocionada- kyaa esta será mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol~~

-no no no te emociones tanto mugi, dudo que realmente Sawa-chan traiga alcohol –decía ritsu como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-demo… ella es su sensei no? por supuesto que debe de ser una persona responsable y estricta, con un grupo tan… -decia akira

-Akira-chan de sawa-chan todo es posible -completo yui-

-jajaja es enserio esa anciana pervertida de vez en cuando sabe como hacerte reír

-a quien demonios llamas "anciana pervertida" –decia sawako tomando de una mejilla a ritsu-

-ahhh sawa-chan!

-cuando entraste? –Preguntaban todas bastante sorprendidas por la aparición misteriosa de su sensei-

-aun no logro acostumbrarme a eso – decía Mio que se había asustado bastante-

-hehe~~ de cualquier manera como están chicas? les gusta la vida universitaria? –Preguntaba sawa-chan quien ya había soltado a ritsu unos segundos atrás y yui y mugi se encontraban examinándola a ver si estaba bien-

-esta bastante bien, aunque es algo difícil- respondía mio a su sensei

-ya veo, las entiendo y por eso mismo me preocupe de mas por yui –dijo sawako mirando a yui la cual estaba comiendo una tarta de fresas- pero creo que podre relajarme un poco mas ahora que sé que yui-chan tiene un pequeño… bueno no muy pequeño ángel – refiriéndose a akira-

-mas bien yo diría demonio – decía por lo bajo ritsu a azusa y estas empezaron a reir-

-maldita Tainaka! aunque… yo precisamente no quiero ser un angel para yui, ya que los angeles no hacen cosas malas, pero yo quiero hacer cosas malas con yui- decía akira mirando hacia donde estaba Yui dándose cuenta de que para su sorpresa esta no estaba y minutos antes de que ella comenzara a hablar se había ido hacia el baño-

- akira ya a todas menos yui nos quedan claros tus sentimientos por ella- pensaban todas mirando la cara de decepción de akira-

-que les parece a todas si animamos un poco esto? –Preguntaba sawa-chan quien sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta ya se había bebido unas cuantas copas-

-vamos continua – decía ritsu con un mal presentimiento de lo que respondería su sensei-

-que tal un si una de ustedes hace un striper?

-eso suena bien! sawako-sensei!- decía la rubia de ojos azules bastante animada-

-no, no, no me niego! – decían al unísono mio, Azusa y akira

-creo que por mi esta bien, si quien lo hace es mugi o yui o cualquiera que no sea yo –decía despreocupada ritsu-

-hagámoslo por votación! a quien proponen? –decía Sawako

-pensándolo bien, yo apoyo su idea anciana jajaja propongo a Yui –decía akira algo roja por las fantasías que pasaban por su cabeza-

-yo igual!- dijo Nodoka que había aparecido de la nada tipo sawa-chan-

-yo también propongo a yui –decian ritsu y mugi al mismo tiempo-

-noo el cuerpo de onee-chan será visto por alguien mas! noo! –decía ui casi llorando-

y bien ganamos por mayoría de votos, yui-chan te ganaste tu próximo paso a la adultez felicidades-

-eh? watashi? –decia yui con un pedazo de torta en la boca-

-rapido vamos a arreglarte! –dijo asi sawa-chan tomando a yui y arrastrándola hacia su habitación-

-es encerio? podre ver a yui-senpai desnuda nuevamente *w* decía azusa-

-kyaaa podre ver a yui desnuda! –decía akira hacia una breve celebración y asi sacando de sus pensamientos a azusa-

-bueno si se trata de ver a yui desnuda creo que te gano akira jeje yo me he bañado varias veces con ella- dijo nodoka de manera algo presumida-

-noostras también nos hemos bañado juntas en los viajes escolares y en los campamentos de entretenimiento- dijo ritsu-

-ahhh pero yo me he bañado con onee-chan mil veces mas que todas aquí! –dijo ui algo alterada-

**esto parece mas una pelea por ver quien la ha visto mas veces desnuda**- pensaba mio mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente-

-y les presento mí mas reciente creación –dijo sawa-chan señalando la puerta de la cual momentos después salió yui vistiendo un smoking negro bastante pegado-

-ah sawa-chan es enserio? pensaba algo mas… "ero" viniendo de ti u.u –reclamaba ritsu algo aburrida-

-basta no critiques, si te gustara yui-chan entenderías u3u además si crees que esto no tiene efecto solo mira un poco a tu alrededor- dijo señalando a donde estaban ui, nodoka, azusa y akira las cuales estaban babeando y apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal-

- sawa-chan que se supone que debería de hacer? dijo yui de manera "inocente" llevándose el dedo índice a los labios como una niña pequeña-

-good good yui-chan lo haces jodidamente perfecto desde el inicio, que empiece el show! –dijo para luego ir y colocar el tipo de música erótica que siempre ponen en los stripers-

- entonces… que debería sacarme primero? ah ya se! mio chan podrías ayudarme? dijo yui ya sentada en la piernas de mio-

-ehh? yu-yu-y-yui! ba-b-baka! no puedo hacerlo! –Dijo mirando a ritsu la cual no se encontraba nada divertida por la situación-

-vamos miooo-chan! –apresuraban todas y ya sabemos quienes eran las mas ansiosas (excitadas)-

-quítate la chaqueta!- dijo mio sacándole primero la corbata y luego sacándole la chaqueta- lis-li-l-listo ya puedes bajarte!

-ok~ que es lo que sigue?

-vamos yui deja que mami akira te saque los pantalones!

-ehh pero akira-chan sawa-chan me dijo que esto tendría que ser un proceso mas lento y … elástico? algo asi

-no querras decir "erótico" Yui-senpai –le corrigió Azusa algo apenada-

-oh eso! aunque nose que signifique- al decir esto todas tienen una de esas clásicas caídas hacia atrás-

-onee-chan déjalo asi! creo que es mejor que aun no lo sepas!

-quieren apurarse, o lo hare yo misma yui –dijo akira abalanzándose contra Yui- vamos vamos! yo lo hare!

-kyaa akira-chan no lo hagas -dijo yui mientras salía corriendo a hacia la puerta de la entrada principal-

-creo que esto ya no va a avanzar a mas de aquí? no les parece? dijo ritsu con una gota en la frente-

-vamos vamos~ deja que yo lo haga~~ -decia akira quien ya había atrapado a yui y ya le tenia los pantalones a la mitad-

-tsumugi ojou-sama esta aquí? -dijo sumire abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la pequeña escena de yu y akira, automáticamente de haber procesado todo cierra la puerta y sale corriendo de allí-

-creo que esto se quedara hasta aquí jeje –dijo yui sonriendo un poco mas aliviada-

-yo quería por lo menos un cuarteto o3o –se quejaba sawa-chan-

-eres una anciana pervertida! sawa-chan

-a quien llamas anciana tainaka!?

- nada nada no dije nada sawa-chan –

-bueno voy a cambiarme- dijo yui dirigiéndose al baño, lo cual no fue escuchado por nadie ya que todas estaban concentradas en la pelea de sawako y ritsu-

-ui en donde esta el baño? jeje al parecer lo olvide

- en esa puerta de allí Azusa-chan

-arigato –dijo azusa dirigiéndose al baño y para su sorpresa antes de poder abrir la puerta esta fue abierta de adentro saliendo de alli yui, esto provocando que se chocaran-

-gomene azu-nyan! lo siento!

-mou yo tengo la culpa no me di cuenta

-hehe y te gusto lo de hace un rato?

-eh? te refieres a ese "extraño show"? pues supongo que fue bastante chistoso jejeje

-Azu-nyan se supone que digas que te gusto! después de todo yo no quiero que nadie mas vea mi cuerpo, solo Azu-nyan!

-Yui-senpai no digas estas cosas! –Dijo bastante sonrojada azusa-

-mmm? porque? –dijo eso ultimo dándole uno de esos ya clásicos abrazos que yui le da a ella-

-es vergonzoso…

**No creo poder contenerme mas… **-pensaba akira quien había visto la situación entre estas dos- voy a confesármele a yui.

-luego de eso, todas las chicas se pusieron a jugar, y a hablar como siempre lo hacen a diferencia de que esta vez Azusa y yui estaban aparte del grupo y se susurraban cosas al oído para luego comenzar a reírse parecían una típica pareja y el pequeño sonrojo de la gatita ayudaba mucho a parecerlo, esto era algo que akira había notado y se encontraba con ganas de matar a Azusa-

-onee-chan nos quedamos sin aceite! –Dijo ui quien se encontraba minutos antes preparando la cena-

-ok~ yo voy -dijo parándose del sillón en que estaban ella y Azusa-

-demo onee-chan se te olvidara que vas a comprar si vas tu sola

-en ese caso yo la acompañare- dijo akira levantándose y dirigiéndose a Yui lo mas rápido posible- ikimashou~

-mate akira-chan! – dijo Yui mientras iba siendo arrastrada por akira lo mas rápido posible, dejando a todas bastante desconcertadas en la sala-

Ya afuera

-a-a-kira-chan porque me sacaste de esa manera?

-es que yo no quiero que venga nadie más…

-demo… olvidamos el dinero

-onee-chan no se llevo el dinero! –decía Ui-

-yo se lo llevare –respondió Azusa tomándolo y saliendo de la casa

-eh? porque? –Preguntaba inocente Yui-

-yo realmente tengo que decírtelo directamente para que lo entiendas? no has entendido todo lo que hecho hasta ahora? no comprendes mis sentimiento aun!?

-Akira-chan yo…

-te amo! te amo! me gustas, Hirasawa Yui estoy enamorada de ti! y te quiero como mujer – al decir lo ultimo tomo a Yui de los brazos y termino por cortar la poca distancia que había en ellas, un beso el cual yui al principio se sorprendió bastante y mas por la anterior confesión dada, pero que al cabo de un rato llego a corresponder con la misma pasión que akira-

-c-comprendes ahora como me siento? – decía akira ligeramente separada de yui miestras el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba y su respiración se entrecortaba-

-Hai akira-chan –respondió Yui igual de roja y con un pequeño rastro de saliva en su barbilla-

-Te amo – dijo akira besándola nuevamente-

-yu-y-y-yui-senpai! como puede con akira!- gritaba Azusa unos metros mas atrás de la escena-

-a-Azu-nyan? –dijo yui separándose de akira-

-te odio senpai! –Respondió a Azusa mientras salía corriendo lo mas lejos posible mientras varias lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas-


	6. Nuestra primera vez, Te amo

-yo realmente tengo que decírtelo directamente para que lo entiendas? no has entendido todo lo que hecho hasta ahora? no comprendes mis sentimiento aun!?

-akira-chan yo…

-te amo! te amo! me gustas, Hirasawa yui estoy enamorada de ti! y te quiero como mujer – al decir lo ultimo tomo a yui de los brazos y termino por cortar la poca distancia que había en ellas, un beso el cual yui al principio se sorprendió bastante y mas por la anterior confesión dada, pero que al cabo de un rato llego a corresponder con la misma pasión que akira-

-c-comprendes ahora como me siento? – decía akira ligeramente separada de yui mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba y su respiración se entrecortaba-

-hai akira-chan –respondió Yui gual de roja y con un pequeño rastro de saliva en su barbilla-

-te amo – dijo akira besándola nuevamente-

-yu-y-y-yui-senpai! como puede con akira!- gritaba azusa unos metros mas atrás de la escena-

-a-azu-nyan? –dijo yui separándose de akira-

-te odio senpai! –respondió a azusa mientras salía corriendo lo más lejos posible mientras varias lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas-

-Azu-nyan! mate! gomen akira-chan yo… no puedo –dijo Yui corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido Azusa-

**Creo que esto lo sabia desde un principio… no significa nada para mi..** –pensaba akira mientras veía como se alejaba yui hasta desaparecer-

-baka! baka! baka! como puedes ilusionarte de esa manera tan tonta! creías que ella pensaba en ti todo este tiempo? en la universidad rodeada de nuevas personas y tu creías que ella pensaba en ti? es imposible! imposible! baka –se repetía mentalmente Azusa mientras lloraba amargamente- además como demonios llegue a aquí? –se preguntaba mientras miraba que estaba en el salón del club- demo creo que podre al menos tener un poco de paz en este lugar que tanto quiero…

-azu-nyan! azu-nyan! ábreme por favor! te lo suplico! –repetía yui mientras tocaba insistente la puerta-

-no quiero! senpai mejor váyase a su casa! todo el mundo debe de estar esperándola!

-no solo a mi! a ti también! no regresare si no es contigo!

-puedes irte con akira! ella es a quien tu quieres no es asi? entonces solo vete!

-te equivocas! yo te quiero a ti, Azu-nyan!

-vete de aquí senpai! por favor! déjame sola!

-no me iré, si no es contigo- dijo entrando al salón del club, como? ps con una llave secreta que escondían arriba del marco de la puerta (se se me lo invente yo, pero si no es así creo que no avanzaremos nada este cap)

-are? mierda olvide la llave! –se reprochaba Azusa- ya se lo dije senpai váyase a casa!

-ya te lo dije Azu-nyan no me iré sin ti! además, porque estas llorando? –preguntaba Yui mientras se acercaba a esta, a lo cual Azusa respondía alejándose lo mas posible chocando con el mueble-

-baka! tu nunca lo entenderías! aunque te lo dijera mil veces, no me entenderías!

-quiero escucharlo, aun sin poder entenderlo quiero escuchar porque la persona mas importante para mi esta llorando! –respondió de manera seria y firme Yui mientras Azusa reaccionaba al escuchar eso dicho porYyui-

-deja de decir tonterías! tu en verdad no entenderías mis sent….. –Azusa no pudo completar la frase ya que esta fue callada por un beso de la Hirasawa, del cual ella intentaba separarse sin conseguirlo haciendo que Yui la tomara con más presión-

-las últimas veces todo se ha solucionado así…

-Suéltame no quiero que me toques!

-me lo dirás al fin?

-no te diré nada mas que no sea el que te vayas de aquí!

-sabes Azu-nyan, este salón a cambiado mucho no crees?

-eh? de que hablas? –Si lo que Yui planeaba era desconcertarla lo había logrado perfectamente

-eso es porque aquí fue la primera vez que hablamos nee? aquí tu azu-nyan, y yo pasamos muchos días felices juntas, pero en estos momentos es lo opuesto asi que pareciera que este salón en realidad también esta llorando con nosotras

-detente de una vez! además tu ni siquiera estas llorando!

-lo hare si Azu-nyan no vuelve a quererme como antes! lo hare si Azu-nyan sigue llorando!

-precisamente ese es el problema tonta! que yo te amo demasiado! ese es el problema! que me enamore de usted! y ahora sé que usted ama a alguien mas! –respondió gritando Azusa esta vez roja-

-quien dice que yo no te amo!? –dijo Yui igual de alterada- yo también te amo a ti!

-Senpai yo no me refiero a ese amor! mi amor por usted es mas fuerte que la amistad!

-y el mio también lo es yo no puedo amar mas a Azu-nyan como mi amiga! yo desde hace mucho tiempo quiero a Azu-nyan como mi amante! –Confeso yui con un ardiente rojo en sus mejillas ya llorando como Azusa-

-eh senpai no mient…

-ahora tu eres la que no lo entiende! te amo! te amo! estoy segura de que mis sentimientos por ti son diferentes, yo no puedo sentir lo mismo cuando estoy con Ricchan o Mugi-chan, yo no siento ganas de abrazar o tocar a nadie mas que a ti! incluso hace un rato cuando akira-chan me beso yo solo podía pensar en ti Azu-nyan, eres la única en quien pienso todo el día! incluso mis sueños giran en torno a ti!

-sen-senpai yo… -decia Azusa en shock mientras escuchaba las palabras que moría por escuchar de su senpai-

-te amo! asi que por favor dime que esta tonta de mi no se equivoca, dime que tu también me amas a mi, onegai azu… - yui no pudo terminar la frase ya que la gatita se había lanzado a sus labios besándola, el cual luego de unos momentos fue correspondida por yui en un beso tierno y lento para luego separarse al cabo de unos 2 minutos-

-esa… es… mi respuesta…senpai… -decía Azusa roja y entrecortada su respiración-

-creo… que me queda…. claro, Azu-nyan –decia yui mientras tomaba la mano de la gatita y se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón- por lo visto hoy no creo que podamos salir de aquí aun…

-eh? porque? –preguntaba Azusa mientras miraba se levantaba y miraba por la ventana que había una tormenta bastante fuerte- al parecer será asi… -dijo para luego volver a donde su senpai-

-Azu-nyan…

-que pasa? yui-senpai… -pregunto curiosa la gatita mientras se encontraba con la profunda mirada de su senpai y asi pasaron un rato sin darse cuenta que lentamente se iban acercando hasta llegar al punto de juntar sus labios y fundirse en un beso lento pero apasionado-

-gomen azu-nyan… yo quiero… quiero tocarte un poco mas, puedo?

-h-h-ai! – respondió para que inmediatamente recibir los labios de su senpai con los suyo esta vez de manera más desesperada y violenta, pasando así al cabo de unos 5 minutos en los cuales solo descansaban para tomar aire-

-Azu-nyan yo ya no puedo mas con esto… -dijo yui acostando a la gatita en el sillón colocándose ella arriba y comenzando a pasar su lengua por la mejilla de la gatita y luego dirigirse hacia el lóbulo de su oreja en donde le estuvo chupando un rato-

-ah ah y-u-i senpai~ esto se siente muy- decía Azusa entre jadeos los cuales se incrementaron las sentir la rodilla de su senpai hacer presión en su intimidad- sen-s-senpai!

-es esa voz tan linda que haces la que me desespera aun mas- dijo susurrando en su oído, para luego ir bajando hasta llegar al cuello de la menor comenzando allí a besarle y chuparle haciendo que esto que azusa se estremeciera- te amo, te amo como a nadie mas azu-nyan-

-ahhh yo a ti… - balbuceaba entre gemidos Azusa mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Yui-

Yui seguía su tarea de chupar y besar el cuello de la menor mientras metía una mano por debajo de la camisa de Azusa y acariciaba su pezón izquierdo por encima del sujetador, esta acción hacia que los gemidos de la gatita fueran cada vez más intensos y constantes, mientras que hacia presión con su rodilla en la intimidad de Azusa, esta por su parte no podía parar de gemir y estaba apunto de enloquecer-

-sen-senpai quiero ir… mas …lejos, ahh quier…quiero dar el siguiente paso!

Yui al escuchar esto se separo un momento del cuello de esta y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Azusa y luego el pantalón para dejarla así solo en ropa interior

-eres realmente hermosa mi koneko-chan – dijo yui mirándola de pies a cabeza por unos segundos y luego colocándose de nuevo en la posición anterior comenzando nuevamente una pelea de lenguas con la gatita, de vez en cuando succionaba un poco el labio inferior de esta mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el sujetador que traía puesto Azusa y seguía presionándole con su rodilla, al desabrochar el sujetador se separo de esta y termino de quitárselo para luego observar detalladamente los pequeños pero bien formados senos de Azusa pasando asi al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente mientras nuevamente volvía a besarla de la misma manera de hace un rato- Azu-nyan es muy linda, me encantas – dijo tomando aire para esta vez bajar a uno de sus senos comenzando allí a besarle, chuparle y lamerle como si de un dulce se tratara, que se podía decir? la castaña era un poco inocente para su edad pero era una adolescente y casi adulta no? y precisamente por eso desde que comenzó a tener sentimientos mas fuertes por la gatita habían a comenzado también a madurar sus deseos sexuales, teniendo ella misma de vez en cuando "delirios" y "sueños húmedos" en los cuales las protagonistas eran ellas 2 siempre siempre, siempre había querido probar los pequeños senos de su gatita y ahora que podía hacerlo no se iba a contener y por el contrario iba a disfrutarlos tal y como son para ella unos pequeños pero deliciosos dulces- '

Azusa por su parte solo disfrutaba de las "caricias" que su senpai le daba a su cuerpo, mientras repetía varias veces el nombre de la Hirasawa entre gemidos-

-ahh ahh Yui ahh onegai… no lo hagas tan du… ahh fuerte!

-de esta manera… te gustara mas… Azu-nyan – decía yui mientras chupaba su pezón izquierdo-

-ahh yui senp… ah quiero ahh que ud ahh se desnude!

-pervertida Azu-nyan! – Dijo yui mientras obedecía la orden de su gatita y comenzaba a desvestirse quedando ella asi también en ropa interior-

-eres muy… hermosa… senpai – le decía azusa mientras recobraba el aliento

-eh? enserio te gusto!?-

-por supuesto que si! tu eres hermosa senpai! –dijo Azusa algo apenada y mirando los pechos desnudos de su senpai-

-eso quiere decir que a Azu-nyan le gustan mis pechos!? Aun que no son y tan grandes como los de mio-chan o mugi-chan… creo que estoy orgullosa de ellos…

-bromeas senpai!? Han crecido bastante desde que te fuiste!

-ehehe Azu-nyan pervertida, siempre lo has estado viendo no?

-ehhhh? no quería decir e…

-no importa porque yo he hecho lo mismo todo este tiempo – dijo yui para volver a comenzar su "juego" con la gatita primero besándola, saboreando sus labios, su lengua y todo lo que le fuera posible, mientras que con su manos jugueteaba con uno de los pechos de la gatita y con la otra mano acariciaba su intimidad por atravesó de la ropa interior que aun tenia abajo, notando cuan mojada su chica- azu-nyan estas muy mojada allí abajo creo que ya llego la hora de estimularte un poco mas en esa zona, puede empezar a dolerte –dijo yui quitando las panties de azusa y comenzando a masajear su clítoris, haciendo esto que la gatita sacara un gemido mas sonoro que los anteriores-

-ahhh senpai! –

-azu-nyan me encanta esa voz tuya-

Dijo yui moviendo su dedo de manera mas violenta, haciendo que Azusa entrara en una notable desesperación-

-ahhh senpai! por favor ahhh su dedo ahh-

- quieres que la penetre ya? – preguntaba yui a lo cual obtuvo una respuesta positiva de su gatita, introduciendo así dos dedos en la intimidad de Azusa y comenzando a moverlos simulando una penetración, esto haciendo que la menor sintiera algo de dolor al quitar su virginidad completamente -

-ahh itai! itai! ahh

-gomenne Azu-nyan, quiero convertirte mía en todos los aspectos posibles- dijo yui dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para luego ahora volver a sus pechos comenzando nuevamente a chuparlos, y asi lo hicieron hasta que Azusa se fue acostumbrando a los dedos de su senpai y ahora lo que sentía era placer en vez de dolor-

Bastaron unos minutos para que Azusa estuviera en su límite y llegara al orgasmo sintiendo así como a su cuerpo le recorriese una corriente eléctrica y como su intimidad se contraía haciéndose así mas estrecha apretando así los dedos de su senpai-

-ahhh sen… me vengo~~ ahh –dijo Azusa entre gemidos nuevamente dejando salir sus fluidos para luego caer completamente rendida-

Yui por su parte al terminar el orgasmo de la gatita solo se limito a sacar sus dedos y lamerlos como si fuese un dulce-

-azu-nyan me encanta tu sabor, eres muy dulce mi gatita –decía yui mientras se lamia los dedos y miraba como su gatita se había recostar en el sillón empapada de sudor y jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-

Pasaron así al menos unos 3 minutos para que luego Azusa se recuperara completamente

-senpai ud me a estado tocando todo el rato pero yo quiero tocarle a usted- dijo Azusa ahora ella colocándose arriba de su senpai y comenzando besarle de manera apasionada jugando ella provocativamente con sus labios mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba los pechos de su senpai y con la otra mano la intimidad de esta en la cual ya había introducido dos dedos y se encontraba no haciendo una penetración como su senpai, si no haciendo movimientos circulares-mis manos no son tan grandes asi que probablemente no le esté dando tanto placer no es asi senpai?- dijo asi introduciendo un 3er dedo haciendo esto que su senpai sienta un poco de dolor al ser asi quitada su virginidad completamente- ahh ahora usted también es mia

Volvieron a repetir el proceso anterior Azusa ahora movía sus dedos en forma de penetración cosa que a Yui al principio le dolía pero poco a poco fue disfrutando hasta llegar lentamente a su primer orgasmo corriéndose en los dedos de la gatita la cual hizo lo mismo que su senpai, saco sus dedos y comenzó a lamerlos llenos de los fluidos de su senpai

-ahh Azu-nyan eso se sintió genial –decía la castaña recuperando el aliento-

-senpai usted me hizo sentir así hace un rato, pero aun sigue saliendo mucho de usted – dijo Azusa bajando hasta la intimidad de yui, una vez allí dudo un poco debido a la vergüenza que sentía pero finalmente decidió comenzar a chupar los fluidos que aun salían de yui mientras que movía su lengua recorriendo todo la intimidad de su senpai –

-ahh ahh azu-nyan! es mi turno! de ahh tocarte ahh ti!

-demo ud aun quiere…. ser… estimulada... hacer esto me da placer… a mi… -decia Azusa mientras que seguía tocando a su senpai con su lengua-

-yo tengo ahh una ahh idea – dijo yui haciendo esto que Azusa se detuviera para dejar que su senpai se levantara del sillón el cual ahora era un poco incomodo y luego esta le indicaba a Azusa que se recostara en el piso lo cual hizo la gatita y luego ella colocarse encima de esta quedando en posición de 69- de esta manera yo puedo jugar contigo por aquí abajo y tu a la misma vez conmigo- dicho esto Yui comenzó a tocar con su lengua todo la intimidad de Azusa y metiéndosela lo mas adentro posible, Azusa poco después comenzó a hacer lo mismo chupando, jugando y penetrando a su senpai a lo cual esta respondía corriéndose tal y como ella hacia-

Pasando asi unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar nuevamente al 2do orgasmo juntas para luego de esto caer rendidas completamente rendidas

Fue bueno- dijo Azusa llegando hasta donde su senpai y acostándose a su lado acomodando su cabeza en los pechos de esta mientras le abrazaba por la cintura-

-ni que lo digas, he soñado con esta fantasía desde el día en que te conocí, mi gatita te amo- decía Yui mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pelinegra-

-senpai! yo… yo también te amo, demasiado- dijo algo apenada Azusa mientras acariciaba el estomago de su senpai-

-oh casi lo olvido, no hemos llamado a nadie!

-cierto! todas deben de estar preocupadas! yui-senpai!

-pero ya a parado de llover, podemos decirles que estábamos refugiándonos de la lluvia –dijo yui levantándose a buscar su celular- y luego mirando que tenia mas de 20 llamadas perdidas de ritsu, 15 de mio, 37 de mugi, 54 de Nodoka y 70 de ui mas algunos cuantos mensajes de la ya mencionadas- ehh? no escuche el teléfono para nada y mira todo esto Azu-nyan!

-estoy casi segura de que esto es acoso! mmm y creo que no lo escuchamos porque hicimos mucho ruido… -decía lo ultimo apenada Azusa

-asi es la hermosa voz de Azu-nyan! solo podía escuchar eso!

-senpai no diga eso!

Por otro lado en la casa hirasawa

-porque no contestan!

-ahhh no onee-chan debió pasarle algo!

-un secuestro?

-cállate mugi vas a ponerlas peor- decía mio mientras miraba como uU y Nodoka estaban en pánico-

-akira porque no nos dices lo que paso!? –decía ritsu como una detective-

-ya se los dije comenzó a llover y yo regrese a casa dejándolas a ellas dos solas!- decía akira cuando en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y la primera en contestar fue por supuesto ui-

-onee-chan~~~ esta bien? estas viva!? ya estas en casa? no te veo! como estas? –decia ui mientras todas se colocaban detrás a la expectativa de lo que diría yui-

-ui, estoy bien, Azu-nyan esta conmigo estábamos ocultándonos de la lluvia pero mi teléfono se daño y no recibia ningún mensaje, y Azu-nyan dejo su teléfono alla en casa-

-oh bueno eso me alegra ya estoy mas tranquila, ya vienes?

-hai, hai! estoy en camino

-ok vale cuídate- dijo ui colgando-

-que te dijo?

-estan bien?

-Yui-chan tiene hambre? –Preguntaban todas como locas a ui la cual no sabía a quien responder-

-están bien, están bien ya volverán pronto

-hmmm eso me quita un peso de encima, creo que me voy akira puedo pedirte que hoy me acompañes a casa? quiero hablar contigo sobre yui n.n –decía Nodoka mientras miraba a akira con cara de se muy bien lo que paso-

-ehh? no tengo porque acompañarte!

-ah vamos akira no seas aburrida acompáñala por hoy! no tiene nada!

-ok ikimashou –dijo Nodoka tomando a akira del brazo y sacándola de la casa Hirasawa-

Con nuestra pareja favorita :3

-Azu-nyan sabes donde quedo mi camisa?

-ah gomen me la he puesto por error- dijo Azusa quitándosela y luego pasándosela a yui la cual se la puso y ya estaba lista para salir-

-ok vamos- dijo yui tomando la mano de la gatita y saliendo asi del colegio, primero caminando los ya oscuros pasillos y luego saliendo a las calles ya oscuras calles camino a casa-

-nee yui-senpai, esta cansada?

-si, bastante, cuanto tiempo tardamos haciéndolo? –pregunto yui entrelazando sus dedos con los de la gatita-

-ehh anon… etto.. Como 3 horas más o menos creo… -respondió Azusa roja ante la pregunta-

-ya veo asi es como se pasa el tiempo volando cuando estas con la persona que amas

-Yui-senpai… yo también lo sentí bastante rápido, demo yui-senpai hay algo que tengo que quiero preguntarle

-adelante Azu-nyan

-porque tu y akira… hace un rato…

-te amo! akira quiere algo más conmigo pero yo… te amo Azusa Nakano! –dijo yui dándole un tierno beso que se fue tornando en un apasionado juego de lenguas, que termino cuando se quedaron sin aliento-

-yo también te amo mi yui-senpai-

Dijo Azusa para luego volver a encaminarse a casa tomadas de la mano

**Cristian: Bien yo ya cumplí con mi misión ahora solo esperemos que nuestra escritora continúe su trabajo… nee? :3**


	7. Primera cita?

Como sabemos después del "incidente" ente Yui y Azusa regresaron a casa Juntas en donde fueron recibidas por todas Incluyendo a su Sensei que poco después de que estas llegaran se fue, seguida de ella se fueron Ritsu, Mio y Mugi dejando asi solas a las hermanas Hirasawa y La gatita, pasaron el rato hablando con Ui obviamente sin decirle lo que hicieron en el salón del club, pero inventando una historia completa de lo que paso y porque llegaban tan tarde poco despues de eso también se fue Azusa despidiéndose de su senpai con un calido abrazo que que solo ellas entendían que significaba algo como "Gracias por todo lo de hoy" (No hicieron nada mas que un abrazo ya que Ui estaba presente) Y asi Azusa partió a su casa diciendo que volvería en la mañana como ya de costumbre

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Casa de Nodoka

-A ver, llevamos mas de 30 minutos en lo mismo, vas a decirme completamente que ocurrió esta tarde?

-No te dire nada, no tengo porque…no tengo porque!

-Vaya Vaya, entonces déjame a mi tomar la iniciativa de la conversación, decía nodoka mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Akira- Ok, tu también la Amas o solo te gusta?

-De quien rayos estas hablando?

-Solo hasta hace unas horas no dejabas de presumir que te habías acercado a Yui y ahora de repente estas de esta manera, se perfectamente que algo ocurrió

-Pero acaso sabes que ocurrió? No verdad? Entonces no te metas!

-Solo quiero ayudarte, puedes decirme lo que ocurrió, después de todo yo también la amo… pero estoy bastante consiente de que ahora mismo yo no tengo oportunidad con ella

-Callate! Callate! En mi caso no es asi! Yo ya abandone un Amor una vez! No lo volveré a Renunciar!

-Estas segura de que es Amor?

-Por supuesto que lo es!

-Sabes he estado enamorada de Yui prácticamente desde que aprendi el significado de la palabra amor, viví mi infancia con ella, y en mi adolescencia tuve que comenzar a compartirla con alguien mas... lo bueno fue que rápidamente me di cuenta que esas personas con las que ella estaba y aun esta , son personas muy valiosas y por supuesto la quieren como una amiga… asi fueron las cosas durante un año… luego de ese año llego esa chica, aquella chica de la que mi adorable y cabeza hueca mejor amiga se enamoro… lo supe desde la primera vez que les vi juntas, desde ese entonces entendí perfectamente que no tendría oportunidad asi que…

-No voy a renunciar a ella! Si lo que quieres decirme con esa historia es que me de por vencida como tu, no lo voy a hacer! Voy a luchar por ella, ella fue quien me hizo olvidar mis sentimientos del pasado, Su torpe sonrisa me hizo olvidar eso que yo sentía por Maeda! (Si, si Akira ya se olvido de Maeda xD) Por eso voy hacer que ella también se olvide de su pasado y solo me mire a mi

-Hai, Hai si eso quieres esta bien por mi, pero me dejarías terminar lo ultimo? –Nodoka hizo una pequeña pausa mirando deteniéndose a mirar los ojos de akira por unos segundos y luego continuando- Asi que desde ahora yo también Voy a luchar por los sentimientos de ella, Akira no dejare que me la quites tan fácil, si alguien la arrebatara de Azusa…. Ese Alguien sere Yo –completo Nodoka con una sonrisa burlona-

-No me interesa! Esto hace las cosas un poco mas interesante, supongo ahora peleare contra 2 mas, jajaja pero sere yo quien gane al final…Donde voy a dormir hoy?

-Por supuesto en mi habitación, mañana temprano comienza nuestra guerra asi que porque no somos amigas solo por hoy?

-Hmph Has lo que quieras

En la casa Hirasawa ya pasadas las 12 de la noche, Yui ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero este no era el caso de la Hirasawa menor

**Te amo, Te amo aunque seas mi hermana yo te quiero como algo mas****…-**pensaba la Hirasawa menor mientras acercaba sus labios a la dormida cara de su hermana- Oyasumi Onee-chan… -Dijo suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose de la habitación de su hermana-

Comenzaban a entrar los primero rayos de sol anunciando el final del mejor dia de la vida Hirasawa mayor y la Única Nakano ya había terminado

-**Como me duele el cuerpo…****-** Pensaba Azusa Nakano mientras se levantaba de su cama con **notable pereza- como me estoy muriendo por verte hoy…** -pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-**_**No pasaras conmigo las vacaciones amor? **_

_**-No… Gomen, pero ire a visitar a mi hermana Ui jeje seguramente mis padres no estarán asi que no quiero que pase sola estas vacaciones –**_

_**-Quisiera ir contigo… demo el club de beisbol tendrá entrenamiento todas las vacaciones… **_

_**-No te preocupes Ire con Ricchan, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan... así que todo estará bien! **_

_**-Te estaré esperando… Yui…**_

-Yui… Yui… Yui!- Dijo lo último ya gritándole a la Hirasawa quien al parecer estaba profundamente dormida-

-Ahhhhhh –Se levanto sobresaltada la ya antes mencionada- Nodoka-chan me espantaste!

-Gomen jejeje te veías realmente preocupada mientras estabas dormida –le respondió Nodoka bastante calmada y sentándose a su lado- estabas teniendo alguna pesadilla?

-No…No es nada… como esta Akira-chan?

-Bueno la lleve conmigo para que pudieras descansar bien… esta bastante tranquila aun esta dormida-

-Ehh? A esta hora? Son las 1 pm no me lo espere de ella –Dijo Yui algo extrañada

-Bueno que tu no eres igual? –se burlaba su amiga

-hehe yo solo estaba tomando una siesta en el suelo como solía hacer antes cada verano- Se defendió la castaña bromeando

-Hablas como si no fueras a vivir de nuevo aquí… Espera un momento Yui no me digas que tu…

-Bueno… creo que soy una adulta después de todo… creo que cuando me gradué buscare algún departamento-

-Y como crees que lo tome Ui? –Pregunto la chica de lentes viendo la extraña seriedad de su amiga

-Tal vez se niegue… pero… -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su mencionada imotou había llegado de hacer las compras para el almuerzo-

-Tadaima~ Onee-chan-Dijo la Hirasawa menor entrando a la sala donde las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo- Encontré a alguien de camino a casa –Dijo eso ultimo dejando aparecer a Azusa la cual estaba levemente sonroja y sin saber como mirar a su senpai después de lo sucedido entre ellas el día anterior-

-K-konnichiwa S-senpai… -Saludo nerviosa la chica de coletas

-konnichiwa Azu-nyan-le respondió también algo apenada la castaña mayor

-Yui seguiremos con nuestra conversación luego- Dijo Nodoka quien había notado la extraña tensión en el ambiente había decidido irse a su casa a ver como seguía Akira dejando a las dos chicas solas en la sala-

-Etto… c-como durmió S-senpai? – Hablo la gatita decidida a romper ese incomodo silencio

-Bien Azu-nyan… tu como dormiste? –Pregunto ya mas confiada

-Bien! Bien dormí muy bien Senpai…-Dijo Azusa para de nuevo volver a quedarse en ese silencio tan molesto que duro hasta que Ui las llamo a comer a lo cual obedecieron, eso quizá fue su salvación ya que con la Hirasawa menor era mucho mas fácil hablarse, claro con alguno que otro sonrojo por parte de Azusa eso y mas lo que les costaba mirarse a los ojos aun asi lo pasaron bien toda la tarde-

-Jajajaja Si y entonces… *Beed* Beed* Gomen es mi teléfono voy a contestar Gomen –Dijo Ui saliendo de la sala y encaminándose a su habitación dejando solas a las 2 chicas las cuales volvieron a ese estado de no moverse, no hablar y sudar esperando la atención de la otra-

-B-bueno creo q-que me voy nos vemos Yui-senpai – Dijo Azusa levantándose del sillón en el que estaba con la intensión de salir acción que fue detenida por Yui quien la había tomado de la mano deteniéndola-

-Mate Azu-nyan!... Yo… Etto… q-quieres Ir a una cita conmigo!? –Dijo Yui Bastante nerviosa y con cierta tonalidad roja en sus mejillas

-Hai! Si quiero ir senpai! –respondió segura y alegre la chica de coletas

-En verdad?

-Por supuesto!

-Oh bueno… en ese caso…. El domingo te parece bien? –pregunto ya mas tranquila Yui

-Claro el domingo… esta bien…. Bueno creo que me voy Yui senpai Adi…-Antes de darse cuenta Azusa estaba siendo besada por su Yui-senpai A lo cual ella no tardo mucho en corresponderle-

Comenzando un juego con sus lenguas, ese que se negaron en tres años de conocerse y apenas hace unos días comenzaron a hacerlo su costumbre

-Nos vemos el domingo Azu-nyan… Te amo!-dijo separándose de ella mientras un camino de saliva caí de su lengua-

-Yo… Yo T-también te amo senpai! Nos vemos! –dijo Azusa roja como un tomate, separándose de Yui y corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa Hirasawa la cual antes de que ella pudiera abrir fue abierta por alguien mas afuera y debido a la rapidez de Azusa amabas cayeron al suelo-

-Ittaaai- Dijeron las dos chicas sobándose la cabeza

-Ahh Gomen Akira-chan! –respondió Azusa algo nerviosa

-Estas bien Azu-nyan!? –Dijo Yui recién apareciendo y observando a Akira sin percatarse del tono rojizo que tomaron sus mejillas al recordar la confesión y el beso de esta- Tu también estas bien Akira-chan?

-Genki, genki

-Yo… Si me disculpan –Dijo Azusa levantándose y marchándose a su casa diciendo por ultimo un "mattane" a las otras dos

Yéndose Azusa la tensión de Yui no había reducido mucho, ahora no era solo con Azusa si no con Akira, no sabia como mirarle a los ojos y en eso la pelinegra no ayudaba mucho estaba bastante extraña no la miraba pero tampoco parecía nerviosa o apenada

-Y… Que hiciste en casa de Nodoka-chan? –pregunto la castaña

-No mucho, tu amiga es molesta- contesto restándole importancia Akira

-Nodoka-chan? Ella es genial!

-Oh enserio? Bueno… y que hiciste tu?

-Yo? N-nada en especial!

-Sabes Yui… Yo lo siento mucho-Dijo Akira levantándose de su asiento y dándole un abrazo a la Hirasawa mayor, el cual fue correspondido por una confundida Yui-

Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa ya en la sala se había aparecido la Hirasawa menor saludando a Akira y luego pasando el rato normalmente como de costumbre

Con Azusa

-Kyaaaaa me invito a salir-Gritaba Azusa de la emoción tirándose en su cama con notable alegría-

Y luego de eso ella me… beso –Dijo lo ultimo pasando unos dedos por sus labios recordando la calidez de los de su senpai- nuestra primera cita… Un momento! Nuestra primera cita!? Pensándolo bien ella y yo hemos hecho "eso" pero ella no dijo nada de que estemos en una relación o algo por el estilo! Sin embargo hoy me beso… y… me ha dicho varias veces que me ama… yo quiero que me lo pida? Debería de pedírselo yo entonces no?

Lejos de esta situación todo para ellas era aparentemente tranquilo, o bueno tranquilo físicamente por que mentalmente eran un desastre, y sus sentimientos cada vez se desbordaban, hasta que llego el esperado domingo…

-Ahh Llegare tarde! Llegare tarde –Corría la chica de cabellos castaños teniendo como meta el centro comercial-

-Donde estará? –se preguntaba la gatita mientras sacaba su teléfono revisando si había algún mensaje o llamada perdida nada oh bueno nada- En que piens…

-Azu-nyaaaaan~~ -grito a lo lejos la Hirasawa, que iba corriendo hacia ella con una mano levantada

-Mouu llegas tarde! –le dijo a la chica que ya estaba parada en frente de ella

-Gomen jeje es que tuve un problema con mi despertador en la mañana –Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo tal y como siempre hace-

-Bueno… no importa –dijo apenada la gatita mientras que con cierta timidez correspondía el abrazo-

-Nos vamos? –Pregunto la mayor quien ya se había separado de la gatita

-H-hai! –Respondió segura la chica de coletas mientras que comenzaba a caminar siendo seguida por la castaña-

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos caminando sin cruzar ni una palabra cada quien iba nerviosa y tensa a su manera Yui pues por su falta de experiencia en esas cosas y la gatita pues un montón de razones y sensaciones que le causaba su senpai-

-Azu-nyan-dijo llamando la atención de la ya mencionada- Sabes… te amo –al terminar la última frase corta la toma de la mano-

-Y-y-yo también te A-amo Senpai! –Respondió apenada a lo cual Yui le respondió con una cálida sonrisa para asi volver a seguir su camino esta vez tomadas de la mano-

-No puede estar pasando esto… p-porque Yui? Porque? –se lamentaba otra chica a lo lejos mientras observaba como las dos chicas acortaban su distancia en un beso –

_**Y bueno que tal? Les gusto? Este capitulo fue un poco aburrido en comparación a los otros lo se u.u pero bueno les prometo el próximo será mucho mejor! *w* y otra cosa disculpen mi demora pero ahora que ya termine mi viaje estoy muy ocupada con todo… aun así les seguiré el fic! Promesa! Ah si y bueno muchos preguntan porque cambie la historia bueno como dije antes es para mejorar la presentación de esta xD gracias por leer mi fic, gracias a "Mr.E's-pen**__**"**__** quien también me a seguido leyendo, aconsejando y dejándome sus valiosos Reviews *w* en verdad gracias a todos! Tratare de dejar la continuación pronto y onegaiii déjenme reviews eso me motiva a seguir *w***_

_**Ah si es cierto Feliz año! xD perdonen se me paso  
**_


	8. Lo intente

-Senpai esta bien? Desde hace rato no ha estado actuando muy rara… se siente mal?

-E-Estoy bien Azu-nyan, no es nada…

**Hace 2 horas **

-Jeje estoy un poco nerviosa Azu-nyan… esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien en una cita –decía apenada la Hirasawa-

-T-también es la primera vez que salgo con alguien senpai!

-Eso me alegra… soy un poco celosa y no me gusta compartirte con nadie –respondió con una sonrisa

-B-bueno vamos! –Dijo mientras jalaba a la mayor hacia las salas de cine

Entraron a ver una película de terror elegida por la castaña en la cual esta unos minutos después de que empezara ya se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Azusa la cual tampoco prestaba mucha atención a la película, si no mas bien a su dormida senpai… se preguntaba como podría ser tan descuidada como para dormirse en cualquier parte pero también se preguntaba como podría ser tan linda, su cabeza hueca y tierna senpai que tanto Ama ahora estaba con ella … o bueno aun no le había pedido que fueran pareja pero ella confiaba en que lo haría a su tiempo.

-Como puedes quedarte dormida viendo una película de terror!? – le reprochaba la menor ya fuera de la sala de cine

-Gomen Gomen! No fue mi intención Azu-nyaaann~ -respondía haciendo un puchero la guitarrista Hirasawa

-Mouu con usted no se puede- decía con falsa molestia Azusa disfrutando de la actuación de su senpai- Jajajajaja solo bromeaba, u-usted t-tenia un rostro muy lindo mientras dormía s-senpai

-Y el tuyo ahora esta rojo y tierno Azu-nyan –Dijo Yui siendo interrumpida minutos después por su teléfono, abriendo el mensaje recién llegado mientras su rostro ahora cambiaba de una cálida sonrisa a uno bastante preocupado-Mejor vamos a comprar unos helados te parece?

-Ok vale yo los comprare senpai-Dijo la gatita algo preocupada por la actitud de su senpai

**Ahora**

**-**Senpai esta bien? Desde hace rato no ha estado actuando muy rara… se siente mal?

-E-Estoy bien Azu-nyan, no es nada

-Esta segura porque podemos suspender la cita y…

-Azu-nyan yo tengo algo que decirte, lo siento mucho Azu-nyan! Yo tengo que irme… pero

-Lo entiendo pero… ocultas algo?

-Asi es, pero te prometo que lo diré Azu-nyan, gomen –dijo para retirase del parque dejando a la gatita preocupada-

**Con Yui**

-Porque me pasa esto!? -Dijo recordando el mensaje de texto recibido:" Podrías haberlo dicho antes… Vine a verte pero creo que hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho…Yui, vas a dejarme?" - Yo… no se que podría hacer… -Dijo ya entrando a su casa – Tadaima…

-O-okaeri Onee-chan, volvere en un rato… ire a la tienda

-Okaeri Yui-chan

-Himeko-chan… ¡tenemos que hablar por favor! –Decía algo desesperada la Hirasawa mayor a la otra chica-

-Esta bien, quiero aclarar las cosas –respondió esta

**Tachibana Himeko? Soy chica de estatura media de buena figura, linda, inteligente y gran beisbolista; había estudiado en la preparatoria de Sakuraoga junto a Yui, en su ultimo año tuve la suerte de quedar en el asiento de al lado de la Hirasawa y bueno que puedo a decir? Yui es amable, graciosa y bastante linda… como no fijarme en ella? Sin embargo yo Tachibana Himeko no tuve el valor de declarase en ese tiempo que estuvimos tan cerca**

-Himeko-chan… yo no estaba segura cuando acepte salir contigo... te dije que lo intentaría y bueno…

-No tienes que aclárame eso Yui, mas quiero saber ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Ahora mismo que soy yo para ti? ¿!Ahora mismo que es ella para ti!? –Dijo Himeko ya Llorando

**Ya para cuando todas estaban tomando el examen de ingreso a la universidad yo ni siquiera sabia que haría con mi vida, claro obviamente no me quedaría de brazos cruzados **

**Flashback**

**-¡Jajaja ya ve Sawa-chan! ¡Pasaremos el examen e iremos todas juntas a la misma universidad! –Decía enérgica Ritsu a su sensei –**

**-Bueno, Bueno falta ver si se esfuerzan en el examen de entrada –Les respondió Sawako**

**-Oye Koyobuki-san -pronuncie dudando un poco mientras me acercaba a la rubia- etto… yo ¡quisiera saber cual es la universidad de la que hablan! **

**-¿Quieres tomar el examen para esta?- Me pregunto ella radiante como siempre- **

**-Bue-bueno yo… -nose porque pero en ese momento mi vista solo podía enfocarse en ella, Hirasawa Yui quien como de costumbre estaba jugando con su amiga Ritsu alas palmaditas- si ¡quiero entrar!**

**-bueno en ese caso habla con Sawako-sensei por asesoramiento, creo que aun hay puestos libre y son tus notas Himeko-chan tienes oportunidad**

**-¡Arigatou! -Le agradecí, y bueno tome el examen de ingreso 2 semanas antes de que empezaran las clases… bueno fui aceptada-**

**Fin Flashback**

**-**Lo siento Hime-chan, yo planeaba decírselo a ti, y a Azu-nyan pero… no podía terminarte de esta manera, tenia que hacerlo personalmente…-Decia Yui algo decaída

-¿Qué no es igual de doloroso?

-No creo que sea lo mismo… yo… la amo, a ella la amo más que a nada y si no pude aclarar las cosas fue porque entre Azu-nyan y yo todo se dio muy rápido –al decir esto el rostro de Yui tomo un color rojizo- ¡Perdóname Hime-chan!

-¡por supuesto! Yui, tu nunca fuiste mía… solo son ilusiones falsas que yo misma me hice… tu siempre la has amado a ella

Flashback

**-¡Me gustas! ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… Te Amo!- Me le declare, esperanzada de que las cosas cambiaran- **

**-Jajaja Hime-chan ¡nunca te había visto así de roja! –¿Me respondió burlándose de mi rostro?- Esta bien… Hime-chan yo amo a alguien mas, esa persona es en lo único que puedo pensar –Ya, me ha rechazado ¿no? ¿Me esta rechazando?- aun así, yo… puedo salir con Hime-chan si ella lo desea… **

**-¿¡He!? ¿Es en serio? – ¿Habla enserio? ¿Estoy durmiendo? **

**-¡Por supuesto! – **

Fin flashback

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh – Grito Yui haciendo sobresaltar a Himeko

-¿Q-q-que paso!?

-Yo… yo ¡soy de lo peor! Hice el amor con Azu-nyan y aun asi… no le he pedido que salgamos – Dijo ya con un tono bajo, para que solo Himeko escuchara-

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿Ya lo hiciste con ella!? Y ni siquiera están saliendo!? En verdad eres de lo peor Hirasawa –Dijo Himeko notoriamente celosa

-No no no, no es como si yo lo hubiese pretendido asi con ella… solo las cosas pasaron asi- explicaba Yui sonrojada-

-¡!Mouuu tu y yo nos besamos al menos 3 veces! Eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

-Gomenasai-

-No te disculpes, Yui… yo venia a verte… no planeaba que termináramos de esta manera

-¿A-a-a que viene eso?

-A que… me voy de la universidad, me han ofrecido una beca lejos de Japon…_**-Aunque duela que lo diga…**_

-¿Entonces venias a terminarme?

-No, venia a decirte que lo rechazaría para poder estar contigo… pero creo… creo que no lo rechazare después de todo –_**Estaré mucho mejor sin ti- **_Dijo Himeko mientras fingía una sonrisa- Oye ¿no es tu teléfono el que suena?

-¡Ah es cierto! Prometí que llamaría a Azu-nyan luego de regresar- Dijo Yui mientras leía el mensaje- Himeko-chan, no puedo…

-¿N-no puedes que? ¿Estás bien?

-Guaaahaa no puedo pasar tiempo sin mi Azu-nyaaan ¡quiero verla!

_**¿Esta chica acaba de terminarme y me esta restregando en la cara cuanto ama a su nueva novia?-**_ pensaba Himeko con una vena hinchada en la frente y cara de -.-

-Tendre que irme- Dijo Yui mientras le extendía la mano a Himeko

-Trata de no volver a violarla, se asustara de ti si haces "eso" con ella tan seguido Hehe-Le respondió está tomando su mano, a lo cual Yui respondió dándole un jalón atrayéndola mas contra ella y finalmente dándole un abrazo, el que fue correspondido por una desconcertada Himeko

-Arigato… Gracias por todo Hime-chan…-Susurro la castaña dulcemente con una voz casi quebrada-

-Gracias a ti, por intentarlo –Respondió Himeko dejando caer unas cálidas lagrimas sobre el cuello de Yui, y unos minutos después rompiendo el abrazo con esta-

-Bueno, ¡me voy! –Dijo Yui ya en la puerta –Himeko, yo definitivamente siempre recordare a mi primera y linda novia Jeje-

-Y yo siempre recordare a mi primer y tierno amor…-Susurro Himeko para si misma mientras veía como se alejaba Yui

* * *

**Y…. Disculpen la demora, me quede sin tiempo y sin ideas Thehe x3 Ah bueno y para los que no saben quien es Hime-chan ella es una de las extras de K-on ^w^ la chica que se sienta el lado de mi Yui, y bueno como segun algunos piensan esta tiene sentimientos profundos por Mi Yui, quería incluirla en la historia xDD y ahora como también quise comenzar un fanfic de una parejita que después de YuiAzu es mi favorita xDD Yo amo el Luka x Miku *w* bueno gracias por leer los amo ~~ tratare de subir el próximo cap pronto, justo después de que suba el de mi fic de Luka x Miku**

**Dejen Reviews *w* no sean malitos no cuesta nada escribir una palabras DD:**


End file.
